


The First Time I Saw You Smile

by flipflop_diva



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: She’s not sure why she trusts him or even when it starts. After all, of all the people in the world before him she could trust in her entire life, she can count them on one hand and still have fingers left over. But maybe it's something in the way he looks at her.A remix of navaan'sthe first time ever I saw your face.





	The First Time I Saw You Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the first time ever I saw your face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799567) by [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan). 



> Written for the Remix Revival 2017 fest.
> 
> Navaan's original fic is the cutest thing in the world. I just love her portrayal of Sam and Nat so much, and I wish that had happened in canon. And once I read it, I knew right away it was the fic I wanted to remix.

She’s not sure why she trusts him or even when it starts. After all, of all the people in the world before him she could trust in her entire life, she can count them on one hand and still have fingers left over.

She reasons that it could be because Steve trusts him so completely, but, well, Steve trusts far too many people for her tastes, so that isn’t saying much.

Maybe it’s because the first time she ever saw him, he smiled at her and winked at her but he didn’t leer at her, like so many men she’s met in her life, and even though she knew he knew who she was, he’s never been intimidated by her.

And then there is what he did — letting them in when they didn’t have anywhere else to go, offering to help when he had no reason to fight, standing by their sides in a battle he had no stake in.

He sat by Steve’s side the days after SHIELD fell, never moving from his side in the hospital. She sat across from him, holding Steve’s other hand and watching him.

“I thought Black Widows weren’t supposed to care about anyone,” he remarked to her one day, and she had smirked.

“Maybe this is just a show.”

“Sure, it is,” he had said, but he never brought it up again.

•••

The attack isn’t exactly a surprise, but it does catch her off-guard. She’s been on the defensive ever since she let all the SHIELD files leak on to the internet. Too many people now know who she is and what she’s done, and too many enemies now know where to look for her.

It’s not a surprise that the Red Room has been trying to find her. She suspects they’ve been trying to find her since the day she defected. But now she’s led them to her.

The girl who finds her is young, younger even than Natasha was when she escaped. She’s also strong. Not as strong as Natasha is, but the girl is prepared and Natasha is not. She’s been off her game, too easily distracted by thoughts of Steve and Clint and the life she used to have.

She fights her attacker off easily, despite the half second she’s caught off guard, but it’s not without consequence. She knows the wound the girl left behind is long and deep and needs to be taken care of quickly.

She’s not very well going to walk into a hospital, and none of her safehouses are close enough to get to without bleeding out a little too much, and she can’t risk being too weak in case there is another attacker waiting in the distance.

She figures she has two choices, but she’s not in the mood for Steve’s constant worrying and a possible side effect of a lecture, so she settles for option number two. She doesn’t let herself think that there might possibly be another reason she picks Sam’s place, even if it is technically farther away than Steve’s.

To his credit, when she knocks on the window, he lets her in with only the basic of questions. Also to his credit, he doesn’t kick her out when she settles herself on to his bed, pulls off the top half of her uniform and starts stitching up her own wound.

Once she’s finished, he helps her to wrap it. It’s not as neat and tight as she could have done by herself, but there’s something about the sloppiness of it that looks right.

She looks up at him and notices his eyes scanning over her. For a second, she’s tempted to pull away, cover herself back up. She’s never been shy around men. Or anyone for that matter. But there is something in his gaze as he looks at her, and she wishes that maybe she had covered up the scars a little better before she had left home that morning.

She tries to play it off. “Not nice to look at,” she says, but he looks up at her words with something akin to surprise, and maybe a little sadness, in his eyes.

“No,” he says. “On the contrary. Makes you seem real somehow. Imperfections, you know, are what make us uniquely us.”

She stares at him and feels her breath catch in her throat. She thinks for a second of all the other men she’s been with, almost all of them marks, who examined her like she was a piece of meat. 

She feels something she’s never really felt before, and before she can think it through, she does something she never does and leans toward him, meeting his lips with hers. He’s softer than she thought he would be, and she can smell the waft of the barbecue he had for dinner on his skin. He pulls her close to him, and suddenly she wants more than just his lips on hers.

She wants to feel his hands on her skin and feel the weight of him above her and she wants to be with someone who actually sees her when they fuck her instead of her being just an object to satisfy them.

They don’t talk about it when they’re done, but they do shower together, and in the morning he makes her breakfast and she kisses him goodbye before walking out the front door like this is just an everyday occurrence. 

She doesn’t plan to go back — after all, no one like him should be with someone like her — but he’s told Steve something, not everything, but enough that Steve is grinning at her like he knows what she’s getting for Christmas and then he nudges her in the side.

“You’re not a SHIELD agent anymore,” he tells her, and then adds, “He’s nice.”

She rolls her eyes and wants to say that nice is probably not the trait that someone who would want to be with her should need, but she doesn’t because Steve’s looking at her more seriously now and her stomach is doing some strange kind of flip-flop.

She doesn’t even know if Sam wants anything more than the one night they had, but there’s only one way to find out, so she does what she always does when she can’t figure out how to do things the proper way and sneaks in through a window while he’s gone and waits for him to come back.

“Hi,” he says and grins, when he walks in a little while later and sees her.

“Hi,” she replies and sips at her coffee. “Tired?”

“Not anymore.”

They share a look and smile, and she feels a strange sense of relief that she isn’t the only one who might want this.

She pulls him into the bedroom, and he comes more than willingly. Neither of them says a word, but there really is no need to say more.


End file.
